Modern rifle is often used with a sighting device in order to improve the targeting. When using a rifle with a sighting device such as a telescopic scope, an eye of a user often needs to be brought up to the level of the sighting device, which is inconvenient in many situations.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, various devices have been designed to provide a convenient support for a rifle user. Current products on the market could provide an apparatus onto which a user can rest his/her cheek while using a sighting device that is mounted to a rifle. Some of these products do provide an effective support for a rifle user's cheek. However, most of such products include certain major drawbacks.
One key drawback of the currently available cheek rests is that they need to permanently change or compromise some rifle components, such as the stock of a rifle. As for these available rifle cheek rest products, one of the most common approaches for mounting the cheek rest is to firstly drill holes in the stock of the rifle. Albeit pretty small, such holes still irrevocably change the structure and appearance of the rifle. On the other hand, in a situation when the user decides to uninstall the cheek rest from the rifle, the drilled holes are still in the stock of rifle, which will give the rifle an undesirable look.
In this regard, one principal objective of the present invention is to provide a rifle cheek rest apparatus, which not only offers an effective functionality as a cheek rest to facilitate a user to use the sighting device, but also a convenient, light weight, comfortable, and most importantly, capable of being mounted onto and dismounted from the stock of a rifle easily and with no any permanent change or modification remaining on the rifle. The present invention is a removable solution which does not make any permanent changes to the stock of the rifle. As mentioned above, the apparatus provided in the present invention is easy to install, easy to remove, and requires no permanent alterations to the rifle stock. In this way, the apparatus disclosed in the present invention is able to work with the sighting device which is installed on the breech of the rifle without permanently altering the rifle stock. On the other hand, the cheek rest of the present invention is easily adjustable. Accordingly, it can be conveniently used for a wide variety of different individuals.